


Together Forever

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long time, Keito has known that it has always been Yuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ri! I will never forget the day we first bonded over HSJ/Okajima. This is for you - I hope you like it!

For a long time, Keito has known that it has always been Yuto, although he doesn't know when it began. Maybe it began when he smiled at him with such sincerity after Keito’s name was announced alongside his in the latest group lineup, possibly tacked on as an afterthought. Maybe it began when he greeted him cheerfully every morning without fail, or when he was the only one who laughed at his jokes, even though Keito was fairly certain Yuto didn’t understand them. Or maybe it was when Keito stood on stage with his guitar for the first time, Yuto beaming at him from behind his drum-kit, marking the first time Keito truly felt grateful for what only he could do; he’s not sure.

He owed Yuto a lot even before the formation of JUMP - when he came back to Japan during school break, it was Yuto who patiently taught him the dance moves and standing positions, fussing over him until he was satisfied Keito had gotten it absolutely correct. Yuto was one of the top juniors in the agency, close with everybody, and Keito often wondered why a kid like Yuto would help a kid like himself; a boy who randomly appeared one night in an Odaiba concert and resided in England, of all places. Yet help him he did, and Keito will always be grateful beyond words. Going back and forth between the two countries was hard, but having Yuto as his friend made it all the more worth it.

By and large Keito was ecstatic when his father sent him an email containing news of Hey! Say! 7, feeling only a little pang at the realisation that they might not see each other as often anymore. After all, Yuto had worked so hard for so long, and deserved this wonderful opportunity. Keito prepared himself for this reality for many months, so when he flew back during winter break, nobody was more surprised than he was when his name was included as one of the ten. Whispers surrounded him wherever he went after that, but he learnt to pay no heed because Yuto was by his side, his soothing presence all Keito needed.

If he were asked now, Keito would still say that the most difficult part of debuting so young was not even knowing how to speak proper Japanese. Having been sent to school in England at such a young age for such a long time, Keito was left with a good understanding of English, but not so much of his mother-tongue. Kanji was especially frightening - stroke orders, different meanings and pronunciations, overall size of the characters - it was almost too much for Keito to handle. Once again it was Yuto came to the rescue one evening, bouncing over to the corner of the dressing room where Keito was half buried in homework, gently pointing out mistakes and offering corrections, sparking a tradition that spanned many years. In return he demanded English lessons, although Keito remembers never being quite sure how effective they were.

When he cried, Yuto was the one by his side, hovering silently beside him, never judging, never questioning. It didn’t matter that Keito couldn’t express into words the reason behind his tears; Yuto was always there, and it was always him. Unlike the others, Yuto never pushed him to talk more, understanding and accepting how hard it was for Keito, but shared his desire that he would one day learn to open up on stage. And slowly Keito is, silent acceptance more nourishing than constant encouragement no matter how good the intention.

Father often told him about how toxic the industry could be, from management, to colleagues, the paparazzi and even the fans, reciting stories about horrors that could only come from the entertainment industry. There was a time when everyone was worried for him, back when JUMP first debuted and everyone had more work than he did. Yuto, in particular, was always kept busy, but not once did he lord his popularity over Keito, treating him as an equal despite Keito never feeling like they were.

They’ve been together forever, which is why their transition from friends to lovers was so effortless, Keito thinks, remembering hands roaming desperately, tracing over every inch of skin, kisses planted along every possible surface, final arches of release before shuddering to a standstill, a tangle of limbs. The first time their lips touched had been an accident, a heat of the moment occurrence between two close boys. When the possibility for more was opened up it was Keito who was hesitant, running through every possible worst-case scenario in his head four, maybe five, times, until Yuto pulled him roughly into a second kiss and all his misgivings vanished in an instant.

Sometimes when Yuto smiles, or the light hits his face just right, or he calls Keito’s name with a trademark petulant whine, Keito’s breath still catches in his throat, his heart contracts painfully, all knowledge of breathing gone from his brain. Sometimes he has trouble remembering that Yuto is his and his alone, but it’s quickly remedied by tight embraces and soft whispers. Yuto has never let Keito down, and Keito can only hope that he’s done half as much. Ever since they were tiny, fourteen year old juniors, Keito has always been protected by Yuto; maybe it’s time for Keito to start protecting him too.

Forever is an abstract concept, but right now, as he glances fondly at Yuto sprawled out on the bed beside him, Keito can’t imagine any other alternative; for him, it has always been Yuto.


End file.
